Famous T
by zakiyyahbenoit
Summary: I'm back! Sorry for the vary long delay, but here is a new story to make up for it. Its a story about Tris being famous. There are a few stories of like it but who cares. Hope you enjoy and give me ideas! T for Divergent.
1. Chapter 1 New Life

Famous T

Chapter 1: New Life

Tris' POV

I wake up to the sound of my door opening.

"Tris get up. We have school remember." one of my best friend slash butler Brad says.

I groan but get out of bed eventually and get ready. Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Beatrice Prior Tris for short. I am a famous idol. My mom is a famous fashion designer and my dad is a famous author so their pretty much never home. My brother Caleb is 11 months older than me and he is a complete nerd. He lives with me but he tries to stay away from all the paps and stuff, I don't blame him though. I have two more older brothers Derek and Stephan. They are twins and are in a famous boy band named Callings and are in college. Now that we got that out of the way on with the story!

I take a quick shower and put on some black skinny jeans, a brown lacy see through top with a black crop top underneath. I put light makeup on, left my long blond hair down in its natural curls and headed down stairs.

When I get down stairs Caleb is already there eating a poptart. I go get one for my own and started heading out the door saying bye to Caleb and go get in my baby blue ferrari. Its baby blue and has 'Tris' on the side of the back of the car in royal blue. I start up my car and one of my songs come up and I sing it along while driving to school.


	2. Chapter 2 A Dream Come True

**Here's chapter 2 hope you like it:)**

Chapter 2

A Dream Come True

Christina's POV

"OMG!" I shreek

"What's wrong Chris" Shaunnah says

"TRIS PRIOR IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL!" I practicality scream. All the girls squeal while the guys just stand there looking confused.

"You don't know who Tris Prior is?!" They shake their heads no. I sigh and pull up a picture of her and show it to the guys. Their mouths drop and their eyes pop out of their heads. "

She's hot with a capital T" Uriah says and the guys nod along. All the girls smack them out of their daze giggling.

"What does she do?" Four ask

"She is a idol." I reply and pull up a video of her performing and I start to hum along with it. All of the sudden we hear a beautiful voice behind us. I turn around to see Tris singing to her song and I scream"OMGOMGOMG Tri-" I'm about to say her name when she covers my mouth. "Shh. Calm down" she says and I do as she says but I'm still screaming in my mind "omg Tris just touched me!" She releases me and smiles and I smile back.

Tris' POV

When I let go of her mouth I smile and she smiles back.

"I'm Christina and this is Will, Shaunnah, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Four." she says. When she gets to Four, I giggle a little and say"Four is that a nickname?"

"Yes got a problem?" he says a little harshly but it looks like he didn't mean to.

"Not at all" I say back and he grins a little. when I turn to the rest of the guys they all have their jaws dropped and I look at them confused.

"What?"

"That didn't scare you?" Zeke ask

"Scared of what?"

"Four? He didn't scare you at all?" I look at Four and he's chuckling. His eyes are such a deep blue that its almost like I'm dreaming. I shake the thought away and answer Zeke.

"No. Not really but he does look intimidating." I say. I notice that the song Christina was playing on her phone(**Magnet By Miku**) and its about to go to my favorite part so I decided to sing along with it.

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

machigai nado nai n da to omowasete

kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai

hikiyosete magunetto no you ni

tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau

furete ite modorenakute ii sore de ii no

dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

When I'm done singing they all stare at me and I turn slightly red. I may be an idol, but that does not mean that I still blush because of attention. Suddenly I hear the bell ring and Chris asks, "What do you have first Tris?" "Music" I reply "Great. You have the same class as us. Lets go" and with that we are off to music. Maybe I will have real friends this time.

**Please look up this song. Its vary catchy and you can find the english lyric on youtube.**


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

**Hey here's chapter 3. I hope you're enjoying this story. Also special note to Calya Gill (my best friend) if you are reading this, which you should be, please do not I repeat DO NOT read this nor finish this story. Thats just embarrassing. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter 3

Feelings

Tris' POV

When we get to music all eyes were already on me. For a minute they just stand there and next thing you know, they start surrounding me, asking me for autographs, a picture, and even disturbing questions like 'will you go out with me' or 'can I kiss you'. I look over at the guys and mouth "help me" and Zeke comes over and yells

"OK OK! If you want an autograph or a pic with T, line up. The rest of you guys FUCK OFF!" and I am automaticly greatfull. After I finish with the stuff the teacher walks in and everybody as flash as lightning, sits down in their seats.**(HAPPENS AT SCHOOL ALL THE TIME)**

"I see you have found your seats" she says looking at everyone. When she looks at me she smiles and says, "Nice to have you Tris. Sence your new, how about you tell us what kind of things you do when it comes to music." I smile at her and go up to the classroom. I can feel my aura shining **(auras are specially well auras that idols get. When they're in a sort of mood they're aura is that type of mood they're in. Right now she is in a normal mood so she has her natural aura right now which is a flowery type of aoura. I'll shut up now)** as I walk. I get to the stage the teacher gives me a microphone.

"Thank you uh…" I say unsure what to call her.

"Tori and your welcome. So tell us what instruments you play?" Tori asks

"I can play the guitar, violin, drums, piano, saxophone, and flute." I answer and everybody stares me with awe.

"Can you play the guitar for us?" Uri ask. I nod and pick up the instrument and play. As soon as the first notes hit, I immediately into the music and start playing crazy notes my eyes closed. When I finished and back in reality, I open my eyes to find everyone even the teacher with their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." I say snapping out of their daze. I love using that.

Four's POV

When Tris plays the guitar, I close my eyes and let the crazy playing notes take over me. I love music. I wonder if she can feel it too. Then she starts playing even more wildly, and I open my eyes and look at her with amazement my jaw dropped to the floor. She has her eyes closed and I can't help but think about how beautiful she. Her long blond hair over her shoulder in natural blond waves. I wish I can run my fingers through her hair to feel how soft it is. I wish I can- SHUT UP FOUR! I shake the thought off and see that she has stopped playing.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." I realized that my jaw is still on the floor so I close it but still look at her with amazement. The bell rings and I start to feel disappointed that music is already over. I think everybody is disappointed as well because they all groan but still grabbed their things and I do the same.

I'm about to head out the door till I hear Christina ask Tris "Do you want to sit with us at lunch Tris?"

"Sure" I hear her say and I immediately smile to myself and headed out to my next class which was Science. Urg. This is going to be a long day.

PAGEBREAK

Tris' POV Lunch Time Yay!

Class went by like lightning. My science teacher, I think her name is, was a complete BITCH. Oh well what can you do. Me and Christina go over to the table were our friends sit after getting our lunch which was hamburgers and fries with cake. We sit down and start eating our food casually until Uri says "Guys we can't have a sleepover at mines tonight because these construction guys are coming over to fix something and I don't want them to ruin it." Everyone has depressing looks on their faces and I immediately feel bad for them. Then I get this amazing idea.

"We can have the sleepover at my house. I have enough bedrooms and cloths, plus I have everything you need for the perfect party" I offer and everyone starts to get excited again. "Night at Tris!" Shaunnah squeals and I immediately wonder if they just did this because I'm famous.

"Are you guys are going to be those people who just want to be my friend because I'm famous are you. Cause if you are I wouldn't be very happy with that." I say scared of what they would say.

"Don't worry. Were not those type of people." Four says. Thats the first thing he said since we sat down. I love his eyes they're so beautiful and- SHUT IT TRIS. Wait do I like him? Maybe I do. I don't know? I can feel my aura turning into a feeling that I have never felt before. I shake it off and smile.

"That's good to know. How about right after school?" I say and everyone nods in agreement. And soon enough the bell rings next is gym. My second favorite.

**I'll continue in chapter 4. I'm going to finish school then they are going to have they're sleepover:)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Callings

**New chapter! I'm going to try to upload at least 2 times a week and 1 on weekends if I'm not that busy or just lazy. So I've been trying to type as fast as I can and post it, but school just have to get in the damn way! Oh well what can you do. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! Please review and like:)**

Chapter 4

The Callings

Tris' POV

Gym is finally here and coach Amar said that we can do anything we want since its the first day of school. I decided to go to the trampolene to practice my appeals and flips. I start jumping at first, then start doing flips and cool tricks until I hear someone yell "APPEAL" and I do. **(I can't really describe it to you, but if you're interested in these appeals then I recommend again to go to youtube and type in 'Aikatsu'. Some of you might of heard of it and yes its another anime. I should stop talking now)** After I finish my appeal, I look toward the person who said 'appeal'. It was Derek and Stephan. At first I look at them shocked. Then I snap out of my daze and run over to them and give them a big bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when I let go.

"We had a day off. So we decided to come visit you." Stephen answered

"Oh and also Simon is here" **(Simon is part of Callings)** Then like it on cue, Simon comes right behind us. "Hey Trissy" he says

"Hi"I turn around to have everyone's eyes is on us. I look at Four and he seems a bit jealous. _Why is he jealous_.

"Wait.. Is that Callings!" Chris yells and all the girls plus Zeke and Uriah squeal.

"Uh oh." We all say at the same time. I was about to run away but the paps just HAD to come in! I quickly run over to the storage room the guys right behind my heels and close the door behind me and lock it so no one can't come in. We just sit there for about 2 min until something popped up in my mind.

"Why aren't you guys at school again?" I ask

"School doesn't start until next week" Derek answers for me. I was going to say something else until someone banged on the doors.

"The coast is clear. You can come out now" It sounded like principle Max. I opened the door and I was right and still looked around even though he said the coast was clear.

"Thanks" I say after scanning

"No prob" He says then walks away probably back to his office. Then the bell rings. Yes. I have free hour for this one and so do the gang… werd.

PAGEBREAK

After I get changed, me the gang, and the guys decided to go to the one and only library. Why I don't know. When we get there they start throwing questions at us.

"Okay one at a time please" They quiet down and Chris raises her and and asks

"Are they Callings? Are you going out with one of them? Do you work with each other? "

"Yes, no they're my brothers except Simon, and yes sometimes but its usually outfits, songs, and dancing." I answer.

"Your siblings!" Marlene screams "Yes but how about we introduce our selves first" Stephen says. They nod and Stephen went first

"I am Stephen. Twin with Derek,20, Divergent University, best friend Simon, in Callings and I help my little sis with songs and dancing." Next was Derek

"I'm Derek. Twin with Stephen,20, same university also beat friends with Simon, in Callings and I create my sis outfits" Lastly Simon

"I'm Simon. 20, same university, best friends with Derek and Stephen, in Callings, help Tris with her songs as well and see her as a little sis than a girlfriend." I am thankful that he mentioned the last part.

"Oh and sis. We looked over your lyric and they were great and I also made an outfit to go with it" Derek says. I thanked them and turn back to the gang.

"Anymore questions?" They shook their heads no.

"Good. Four how about you introduce yourself and everybody else." I say

"I'm Four and yes its a nickname. This is Uriah, Zeke, Shaunnah, Christina, Will, and Marlene." He says. Again I can't stop wondering what his real name is.

"What are you thinking about T, your aura is showing that you are wondering about something." Derek asks Crap I forgot they can see my aura! I just shrug and say "Nothing really"

"How can you see her aura I've been trying to figure that out" Chris says not really asking

"Ya I can see it when she's' performing, but not right now" Zeke says agreeing with Chris

"You just have to say 'I believe in idols auras and would love to see it all the time' and then you can scent it and see it" I say. They do what I told them to do and I guess it worked because everyone smiles and Mar says "Flowers with a hint of vanilla" I nod and the bell rings.

"Well we should get going we promise the school we would be back in 2 hours" Simon says looking at his watch.

"And we need to go to class so bye guys and you can send me the outfit Derek" I say. He nods and soon we head in our separate directions. Its nice to see my brothers again.

Four's POV(Just cause)

Tris has the most amazing scent ever. I wish she was mine. I know its crazy because I just met her and all, but I want her to be mine before someone else takes her away from me. Maybe I can get to know her more at the sleepover.

**Not very long but I wanted you guys to get to know her brothers and Simon first before the sleepover.I'm posting this at like 12:30 AM right now. I could have done it earlier but it wasn't on my mind at the time and I just came home from a party so don't blame me. Please review and like:)**


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover part 1

**This is going to be a pretty long chapter and its only part 1! **

Chapter 5

The Sleepover Part 1

Tris' POV

School is finally OVER! I run to my locker and put everything in sense I don't have any homework. As I'm walking toward the parking lot with the gang, someone stops us. Well particularly me.

"Hey babe its nice to see you again." he says. I recognize him as Peter the school's worst jerk. I decided to play along with him "Its nice to see you again too" I say putting on a fake smile which probably look real to everyone else. The gang looks at me like I lost my mind. Then Peter puts his arms around me and says "Yeah guys she's sadly already taken"

Before he could say anything else, I hit him in with my elbow and when he's stunned I kick him where it counts knocking him to the ground.

I bent over him and say in a deadly calm voice "Don't touch me again cause next time you do I will crack your face and shatter your knees. So stay away from me or I'll kill you bitch." After my deadly warning, I walk over him and head out the door with a satisfied look on my face and the gang following behind me.

Zeke's POV

WTF just happened. Tris the famous Tris just kicked Peters ass! Oh no. I hope we don't have another Four cause that voice was scary! Hmm…. tonight is going to be interesting.

Tris' POV

"How did you do that?" Mar says "Did I forgot to tell you that I used to take self defense classes." They shake their heads no. "Well when your famous some people are going to try to kidnap you or other things like that. So I decided to learn how to defend myself." I say all is one breath "Anyway lets go to T's place already so we can start the sleepover!" Christina says getting a little impatient "But there's one small problem… We don't have anything to drive with because we all took the bus this morning" Will says.

I smirk and take out my keys and push the call button three times. In matter of minutes my limo comes by. I turn around to the gang and they all have their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Well are you coming" They snapped out of their daze and follow me to the limo. My driver Josh, who is more like an uncle to me, opens the door for us and let us inside.

"Where to TT?" he asks "Just home JJ" okay I think you're wondering why did he call me TT and I called him JJ. That's because when I was little, apparently it was really hard for me to say 'Josh' so I started calling him JJ and he decided to call me TT. Weird I know but whatever. I notice that everyone is giving me a weird look.

"That's Josh. He's my limo driver/butler, even though I see him more as an uncle than a butler." I explain like its the most obvious thing in the world. They nod and they say 'hi' or 'hey' to him.

"What's been happening lately?" I ask Josh

"Nothing really, but people can't wait for you to perform next Saturday." I totally forgot! He must see the expression on my face because he laugh and says "Don't tell me you forgot" "Well I was too busy to even pay attention. I still need to get the outfit from Derek, put finishing touches on the stage, and make sure I got my dancing routine right." I pause to take a breath and start to rub my temples "And I have to worry about school and the paps. Oh god if this goes on any longer I think I'm going to explode" I almost yell

"God I didn't know being famous was that work." Shauna says and everyone else nodding with agreement

"You'll work it through it you always do" Josh says reassuringly. I nod and smile at all of them.

PAGEBREAK

When we get to my house… well more like mansion, all of their jaws dropped. I don't blame them it is a really big house. "

That's your house." Chris says "Yep. 12 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, gaming room, library, kitchen, 4 laundry rooms, foyer, living room, music room, dance room, etc." I say and their eyes literally popped out of their heads. I laugh at them and headed inside. I give them a quick tour around the house and when we get to my room I step in front of my door and shake my head abruptly.

"You can't come in yet" I say "Why not?" Chris says eyeing me "Because my room is messy and I have to store a few thing in my closet" I say and slip inside and lock the door before they can come in. I sigh. I do need to pick up a few things so I do that real quick and quietly make sure my secret room is locked and the key is where its supposed to be and not lying on the floor somewhere. When I got everything sorted and change into some cute shorts with a tank top on, I go open the door and see that everyone is still there waiting patiently.

"You can come in now." I say and they pop up from the ground except for Four who was still standing. They walk well more like run into my room and the girls gasp. My room is the second biggest room in the house. My walls are baby blue with periwinkle stripes. My bed is king size and has a blanket that says 'Bea' on it. has a huge walk in closet, and a huge bathroom. Its kinda girly but not too girly.

I show them the closet so they can get changed. I walk them to one part of my closet that has a machine.

"Now all you have to say is 'pajamas', your name, and it will do the rest" I explain. Four goes first he says 'pajamas', his name and the machine says "The perfect pajamas for Four" and it transform Four's outfit into some pajama jeans and a black shirt.

"Cool! Me next!" Uri says and I laugh at how childish he is.

PAGEBREAK

After they get changed I decided to make some homemade pizza, fries, and dauntless cake. How I got the recipe you say that's a secret. (**If you guys want to make dauntless just look up the recipe on Google. Yes you can actually make dauntless cake and its good. But if you don't want to go through all that trouble, just make a chocolate cake)** The gang is in the living room watching TFIOS. I think its kinda stupid that the're watching it because the girls are gonna end up crying. After about an hour, I finally get done with the food and bring out the pizza and fries and leave the cake hidden so they won't notice.

"Finally I'm starving" Uri says

"Your Welcome" I say ignoring his comment

"Did you order this?" Chris says when she starts to eat everyone nodding with agreement."Nope. All homemade and yes I can cook." I say and their eyes pop out of their heads. "I'm coming over to your house everyday now" Zeke says "Good then I can poison you or maybe just make you fat" I say scaring him "Never mind I rather eat my moms" He says quickly. I laugh at him and continue eating.

After we're done I say that I want to talk to the girls for a moment. They shrug and follow me to the dance room.

"Chris I saw you looking at Will" I say once we are inside and Chris blushes. "Fine you caught me. I like Will, but now you guys have to tell me your crushes." "I like Zeke" says Shaunnah "Uri" Mar says "What about you T?" I blush and say in a quiet voice "I may or may not like Four" They all squeal "That's why I called you I wanted to find out if they like us back" They all nod and we smile at each other.

"We better get back" I say and we all walk out. When we do I yell "Never Have I Ever!" The reason why I said it was because 1 I want to play it and 2 to try to cover what we talked about so they won't ask questions, and it worked.

"Yay lets play!" Uri says. I smile and go get the vodka.

Four's POV

When Tris and the girls go the other room to discuss something Will says "I really like Christina. You guys?" "Marlene" Uriah says "Shaunnah what about you Four?" Zeke says I look down and say "Tris"

"Look at Four. In love with a idol" Uriah says. "Shut up and I really hope the girls feel the same with us and if they're not, I'll be depressed for the rest of my life"

"Wow never thought Four would have a feeling for a girl like that." Will says and the other guys nod in agreement. I notice that the girls are coming back and I quickly say "They're coming act like we never had this conversation." They nod and we act like nothing happened.

"Never Have I Ever!" Tris yells when she comes into the room. They must have been discussing about what games to play.

"Yay lets play!" Uriah says. Tris smiles and ran off to go get I assume alcohol. Her smile is so pretty. I need her to be mine before anyone else stills her first.

**And yet another of Four's feelings appear. So yeah sorry I havent uploaded at all this week. I was so busy and had no time at all. Another story of my life: so while I was waiting for the buses to be called this dude got sad because someone said that they didn't like chicken and he loves chicken. I kinda felt bad for him so I gave him a Chick Fil A gift card scene I never go there anyways. He was very happy. If you're wondering, yes one of my aptitude result was Abnegation.**


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey guys I'm going to make this simple and quick so here we go. I'm posting a new story next saturday. Yep thats right another story and I have two reasons. The first is that so you guys have another story to read and the second reason is that if I don't gets these how should I put it… random stories that just pops in my head out of my mind, I think I'm going to blow up and thats not good. I'll also be putting up a short story or one-shots but I don't know when I'm posting it. Also with the chapter update, I'm going to try to post a chapter every week and at least two on holidays. That's all I have for you and sorry if I got your hopes up. I just wanted to give you a heads up before I do check out the new story next Saturday maybe even chapter 2 with it :) BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6 Sleepover part 2

**Here is part 2 of the sleepover. **

**Uriah: Yeah! Time to get drunk! **

**Me:No Uri. But I guess you can get a little tipsy **

**Uriah:YAY! **

**Me: 'I shake my head at him' Anyway on with the story! **

**Chapter 5 **

**Sleepover Part 2 **

Tris' POV

"Okay so I'll go first" I say and no one declines

"Okay. Never have I ever went sky diving." Zeke takes a sip and I look at him surprised.

"WHAT! YOU WENT SKYDIVING WITHOUT ME!" Uri yells. Zeke just nods and now its his turn.

"Never have I ever met my celebrity crush" Me, Chris, Mar, Uri, and surprisingly Four takes a sip "Who are they?" Zeke asks. Four and the others shake their heads but I decided to answer.

"Theo James" (Theo James is my celeb crush if you hadn't guess) They all look at me shocked and Four looks a little jealous. I wonder why?

"If you have a crush on him then why don't you go out with him?" Chris asks well nearly scream like its the obvious thing in the world, "Because its just a small crush its not like I have posters of him. He is way too old for me. Plus he already has a girlfriend" **(That's actually true. Sorry girls)** All of them nod understanding.

"Anyway Chris it's your turn" I say trying to get the attention off of me.

"Oh right. Um… never have i ever nearly gotten arrested" I take a sip and they all look at me shocked. "I was doing a prank at this national park and they almost caught me"

"Ok… never have I ever kissed everyone" Will said and me, Uri, and Zeke took a sip.

"Zeke" Uri said and Zeke nods along "And I have a brother." I say and they all nod and Four looks relieved. Again I wonder why?

"How about we play 'Are you really Dauntless' cause I'm getting a little tipsy." They all nod "How do you play?"

"Its kinda like truth or dare except that you can only do dare. If you don't do the dare you have to take one particular of your clothing" I explain.

"Lets play!" Uriah says acting like a 3 year old.

"Okay I'll go first. Christina I dare you to ice and salt challenge." I say and Chris gives me a confused look. "What kinda challenge is that?" I just shrug. (**One day I was curious what will happen and it wasn't pretty here's why)** Still looking confused she still accepts it and I run to get the ice and water.

"Okay first put the salt on your arm and then put the ice on top of it." I say when I return. She does as I say and put the salt and ice on her arm. For a minute she's fine then she starts screaming so loud I have to plug my ears. "Owchy! Why does it hurt!" she yells and I shrug "I don't know I'm not in Erudite." Everyone laughs and she takes the salt and ice off in a bucket that I brought for her.

"Never doing that again. Zeke I dare you to play the tuba as best as you can." I start to laugh at the dare. "Chris, he could probably suffocate playing that thing." I say and Zeke yells "WHAT! I could die from just playing a damn instrument!" I nod "Well it depends if you have strong lungs." I start laughing and soon everyone, even Four, is on the floor laughing.

"Good luck brother… wait Tris you own a TUBA!" Uri says and I nod "I own almost every instrument you can think of. Hold on." I get up and go to the music room and grab the tuba which surprisingly isn't heavy for me to carry even though its as big as I am.

"Here you go Zeke!" I say putting down the big thing you call an instrument. I start laughing again as Zeke tries to hold it. Keyword tries.

"Uh… Tris… a little help will be nice!" I chuckle and go over to him. "Well first of all its upside down."He blushes and turns it up right. "Okay now hold it like you're holding a baby and put your right hand on the valves" I say and he looks at me confused. "What's that?" I facepalm and and trying not to yell at him say, "Its those button looking things."

When he finally gets it right I say, "Okay I would cover your ears if you've never heard the tuba in real life." and the gang covered their ears. "What about me?" Zeke asks and I shrug "Oh well now blow as hard as you can." When he starts 'playing' it, his face is already turning purple and I laugh so hard I bump into something or someone. I turn around to see Four laughing his arm around me. "Why hello there Ms. Prior." he says in a very good british accent. I can't help but blush and I get out of his arms even though I don't want to. "Sorry Four" I say but he just chuckles "Its okay T." He says and turns his attention back to Zeke and so do I, but can't help but wonder why he wasn't mad at me. Does he like me. No probably not.

No one seemed like they were paying attention to what just happened and I'm thankful for that.

We continue the game for I don't know how long until I realize the cake was still sitting in the kitchen.

"Hold on I have a surprise for you guys." I say and head to the kitchen to go grab the cake. When I come back all of their jaws drop. Uriah is the first to speak up "Were did you get that dauntless cake!" "I made it" "How did you get the recipe? They just don't hand it to you." Shauna asks now curious. "I have my ways, but I promised that I wouldn't give the recipe away so I can't give it to you." I say and they all look disappointed for a second "Oh well lets eat!" Will says and go grabs some plates and forks.

We spend the rest of the time watching movies and just hanging around. I could get used to this new life.

**There you go. Its kinda short but don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Next chapter will be the gang spending time at Tris' house, and everyone's favorite SHOPPING… urg. Also the new story is up if you haven't read it yet. Please tell me when you want Fourtris to happen too. That's all for now bye!**


	8. Chapter 7 Shopping

**Hey guys! Its been like what 2 or 3 weeks since I've uploaded. I'm sorry but at my school in 8th grade, they just love throwing assignments at you! Anyway its all in the past now and its time for a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Shopping

Tris'POV

I wake up with the morning sunlight shining on my face. I check to see what time it is on my phone, 8:30. I have an hour to get ready for practice. Everyday except on weekends, at 9:30 I practice singing, dancing, or some times make new songs. I look around to see the rest of the gang still sleeping. I might as well let them sleep and if they don't wake up when I'm done practicing I'll wake them up myself. I quietly get up from the couch that I slept on last and headed up the stairs to my room. I take a quick shower and put on some lack yoga pants, a black tanktop and a hoodie over it, even though I'm going to take it off soon. I put my hair up in a ponytail and headed back down stairs and grab an apple and a bottle of water and make my way to the music room while eating my apple.

When I get there, I turn on the lights and set up the room. I put the microphone stand in front of me and grab my guitar. I decided to sing Oath first.

Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end

Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend

You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you

You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you

'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house

All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts

And don't forget all the trouble we got into

We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard

Crashed your dad's new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes

I know I call you lazy, and that's most times

But you complete me, and that's no lie

You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song

Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong

And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong

You got a best friend sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard

Crashed your dad's new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

Oh ohh, I'll never let you go

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Oh ohh, just thought that you should know

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

Oh ohh

You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Oh ohh

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

I keep singing different song of mine and other singers songs.

Four's POV

I wake up to an voice that sounds like an angel. I look around to see that everyone is not where they slept. They must be in the kitchen or something. I look at the clock, 11:25. I groan but still get up. I lazily go over to the machine Tris showed us yesterday and change into everyday wear. I walk into the kitchen and grab a granola bar.

"Look who decided to wake up." Zeke says smirking at me and I just roll my eyes at him.

"Good morning to you too." I say sarcastically.

"Did you hear anything?" I ask

"Yeah. It sounded like singing." Christina says

"Speaking of singing. Where is Tris?" Will asks I didn't even realize she wasn't here.

"She must be in the music room." Uriah says so we decided to go there but we get lost. God this house is so big.

"Do you need help you look lost." Tris' butler says Josh I think his was.

"Yeah we were trying to find the music room." I say

"Oh you must have heard Tris singing. Well I was heading there right now so follow me." he says and we follow him to the music room.

When we get there we see Tris singing Two Breaths Walking By while playing her guitar. She sounds amazing! She stops playing when she sees us walking in.

"TT that's enough for today. I don't want you to kill your vocal cords." Josh says and Tris wines.

"But I don't want to."

"Come on Tris spend time with us, and give music a rest for once." Marlene says. Tris thinks about this for a moment then sighs.

"Fine. What do want to do?"

"EEEK! Lets go shopping!" we roll our eyes at Christina.

"I don't think thats a good idea Chris." Josh says and Tris nods in agreement.

"Why?" she says pouting.

"Paps remember. I may be fabulous and all, but I don't want to become blind because of all of the camera flashes." Tris says wiping her hair when she said the word 'fabulous' and we all laugh at her.

"Can't you just wear a disguise or something." Zeke says and Tris thinks for a moment.

"I could probably temporarily dye my hair brown and wear some green eye contacts or something." she says.

"Then WE won't recognize you." Will says

"Oh well I'm just gonna have to face them." she says shrugging.

"Are you sure that's a good idea TT?" Josh says

"YOLO bitches!" she says and walks out the room. **(I've probably lost so many readers because of that. lol)**

"I'm gonna change real quick. Wait for me downstairs." she says and heads off to I assume her room.

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that.** **I'm just kidding. You guys deserve a longer chapter than this.**

Tris'POV

I put some black skinny jeans on with a orange and white stripe see-through shirt with a white tank top underneath **(That's a outfit I actually wear sometimes) **and tan flats. I put on some mascara, eyeliner, a little bit of pink blush and pink lip gloss on. **(Hi again sorry for interrupting... again, but just to let you know I don't wear makeup so…. don't judge. Let me know if I get anything wrong.) **

I go down stairs and grab some sunglasses and head over to where the gang is waiting.

"Ready to go… and close your mouth you'll catch flies." I says when I see the guys jaws dropped to the floor, and we give them a slap against their heads.

"Yep we're ready." Chris says and we head out the door.

"Let's take my red ferrari." I say heading to the red one instead of the blue one that will give away too easily. I drive to the mall and we get out of the car.

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong Tris?" Shauna asks.

"Something isn't right. The paps would be swarming us right now." but I spoke too soon. I saw a flash from the bushes.

"Lets go."

"What?" Will ask now interested too.

"Spoke too soon. Lets just get into the mall. They aren't allowed in there." I say and they follow me into the store.

"Now I just have to deal with fans." I say then turn around to face them. "Were to first?"

"GAME STORE!" Zeke and Uriah yells at the same time and I laugh at them.

"Okay to the gamestop!" I exclaim and the guys get excited and the girls groan. I just laugh and followed the guys.

PAGEBREAK

I literally just bought the whole store. I'm so playing all of these with the guys when we get home.

"Wow T. Didn't know you were into games like… this." Zeke says surprised.

"Yep. We are all playing The Price of Dawn **(#TFIOS)** when we get home." I say and all of the guys cheer. The girls just look at us like we're crazy.

"Next is the girls turn and we're going to Victoria Secrets." Chris says and I drop my bags. I shake my head vigorously.

"No, no, no and NO! We are not going there. Are you crazy!" I say

"Yep the guys don't have to come with us though." she says and I hide behind the guys well really Four.

"You've got to help me guys. Use you scariness Four." I say and the guys just smirks.

"Sorry T." Uriah says and pushes me toward the girls, who grabs a hold of me.

PAGEBREAK

Okay I have to admit Victoria Secrets isn't that bad. They had nice perfumes and outfits some nice bras too. **(If you're wondering no I don't go there, but I do go to Pink sometimes but its usually for their perfumes :p) **We go to the guys and they laugh at me.

"How was torture T?" Will asks

"Actually it wasn't that bad. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to go their." I say and their jaws drop.

"Anyway I'm choosing next. We are going to the… CANDY STORE!" I say smiling and Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene jumps up and down.

"Candy store. I love candy. Lets go" Marlene says and drags me to the candy store.

PAGEBREAK

The candy store was heaven. We got lots of candy for later when we get back to my 'house'.

"Say T didn't you said that one of your brothers owns a store called 'Prism Stone' or something like that?" Shauna ask

"Yeah. Both Derek and Stephen works there. We can go there right now." I say. They nod and follow me the the store.

PAGEBREAK Sorry for all of the breaks

When we get to my brother's store I show them to the back. The gang is in awe right now I don't blame them. Its a pretty nice store and there is a lot of posters of us and other famous idols and boy bands too.

"DSS! Are you here." yes DSS. Since we don't want to get caught we call each other by our first initials.

"Hey T didn't expect to see you here." Derek says hugging me and I hug back. I can feel my aurora showing again.

"Yo SS, its T and the gang." he says and Stephen and Simon comes from the back.

"Hey. Come in here." Simon says and shows us to their work station.

"Tris I was going to send it to you like you requested, but since you're here, these are your outfits." Simon says handing me cards and 5 heart shaped stones.

"Thanks your the best." I say and look into the stone.

"Let me see" Uriah says and come to see inside the stone.

"Wow that looks so cool." he says and passes the stone around.

"Careful with that. Here is the song and this is the latest design mom sent us." Derek says handing me the CD and a folder that has moms designs in it.

"Thanks guys leave the rest to me." I say

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but we came here to shop not work. Chris says and I roll my eyes at her.

"Right. Sorry I'll show you our latest design." Stephen says going into work mode again.

**Hope you enjoyed that guys. I might upload one tomorrow, it depends though. I have to write a childrens book which I'm completely fine with if it didn't have to do with history, and its due on Friday! Oh well. What can you do right. Please review and like this story. **


	9. Chapter 8 Upgades

**Another chapter! Yay my brain is actually working for once! I don't have much to say so… on with the story!**

Chapter 8

Upgrades

Tris'POV

I sit at one of the tables, with the boys at my brother's store, while eating a strawberry parfait. We are currently waiting for the girls to get done buying the whole store. When they get back, each of them are carrying at least 5 bags. I roll my eyes at them.

"What? Your brothers has good tastes in fashion. Why didn't you buy any Tris?" Chris asks

"Because I have everything this store has in my closet." I say and their eyes drop.

"That's why you have so many clothes." Shauna says and I nod. My brothers and Simon comes into the room laughing.

"Looks like we need to restock cause the store is pretty much empty." Derek says when he stops laughing and the girls blush.

"Tris your poster came. We looked at it. I didn't know you ate the crepe, but it looks cute." Simon says showing us the poster and I blush.

The poster has me jumping in mid air, holding two crepes. One of the crepes I'm biting into while holding the other one next to me. It looks like I'm blushing because of the blush and I'm wearing a cute red dress. Simon's right I do look cute.

"Awww little sis is blushing." Stephen says and I scowl at him. Brothers…

"Also the magazine of you and mom is out too. Have a look." Derek says handing me the magazine. It doesn't look that bad either.

"Let me see!" Chris says snatching the magazine out of my hand. Her eyes widen when she turns at a certain page.

"OMG! Tris I didn't know you made accessories to go with your moms outfits!" she says showing us the page she's on.

"Yeah. I only do it sometimes though. Usually when my mom runs out of ideas." I explain.

"Anyway we would love to chat more about Tris and the Calling's life, but I want to go back to the mansion and play 'The Price of Dawn' like Tris said we would." Zeke says well more like wines.

"Okay, but we have to do one more thing before we go." I say and they look at me.

"Do what?" Four asks

"Get rid of my aura before someone sees it." I say. Right now I'm in the excited mood because of what Zeke just said.

"Right. Here drink this." Stephen hands some sort of liquid to me. I look at for a while.

"You can't get rid of your aura so you need to drink this so your aura won't be sensible for 30 minutes." he explains and I nod. As soon as it hits my tongue, I automatically want to spit it out, but I don't. When I swallow it I look at Stephen with a disgusted look.

"That tasted like shit." I say while putting a scoop of the delectable partait into my mouth. They laugh at me and we stand up.

"Well it was nice to see you again. Please come back on the weekend if you need anything." Derek says and we head out the door.

Without being spotted, we get to my ferrari and headed back to my house. When we get inside, we drop our stuff off and crash onto the couch.

"That was exhausting." I say and everyone but Chris nods in agreement.

"It wasn't that exhausting." she says and I look at her like she's crazy.

"What?"

"Nothing Chris. What do you guys want to eat?" I ask the gang.

"How about hamburgers with fries, and don't forget the dauntless cake." Uriah says and I roll my eyes at him.

"Fine but you guys are helping this time." I say and Zeke and Uriah groan.

"All you have to do is cook the burgers and fries while I make the cake." I say while getting up. I put an apron on and slip on some slippers since my feet are aching.

"There is already fries and burgers ready to be fried." I say while getting the things I need for the cake. The gang walks into the kitchen and grabs the batch from the refrigerator.

"Also don't burn my house down. I'm talking to you Zeke and Uriah." we laugh and the brothers scowl.

PAGEBREAK

Four's POV

When we're done eating the cake and burgers, which wasn't that bad, there was voice that said 'visitor' and we all looked at Tris.

"I don't know" she gets up and turned on the TV to the security channel. That's cool. There are 4 people at the gate.

"Who is it?" Tris sings

"Hello Tris this is your brothers and Simon. Please let us in." 3 out of the 4 people sings back.

"Hold on." Tris says in a normal voice, turned off the TV and pushes a button under a counter.

The door unlocks and Tris' brothers come into the house.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you again Celeb." Tris says hugging the dude the called Caleb. I start to feel jealousy rising up in me.

"Guys this is my other brother Caleb the nerd." as soon as the says the word 'brother', I start to relax again.

"Tris you won't believe it. Dad made this book called 'Charm School' and I thought you would love to read it" Caleb says ignoring her comment. **(I don't think that's a real book, but I'm actually writing a story called that. I think I'll post it on fanfic one day.)**

He hands her the book and Tris gladly accepts it.

"I'll read it later." she says then asks them "How did you get here without getting suffocated by the paps?" we laugh at her question, but that a good question.

"I don't know. We were wondering that too." Stephen says that's strange.

"Oh well. What are you doing here?" she ask well that's kind of a rude question.

"We came here to give you an upgrade on some of your machines." Derek says

"Upgrade?" Chris asks

"Yep. I've made these cool upgrades tools to put in machines like Tris has." Celeb explains

"And we have a new phone upgrade and a new device for idols only." Simon finishes handing her the upgraded phone.

"New device." Uriah says

"For idols only!" Will finishes

"That's amazing!" the girls say at once.

"To sis's room!" her brothers says at once and we follow them to Tris' room. Tris just look like she's been through this a million times. Well maybe she has.

When we get to her room, Derek goes by a wall that has nothing on it.

"Now this small device is like a thing that you hang on a wall." he starts to explains and puts it on a wall.

"You press this blue button and this water looking stuff will appear."he presses the button and watery looking stuff appears.

"Tris come here." Tris goes up there.

"Now just walk into the stuff and your outfit will change to the mood your in or what you're thinking about. Try it." she hesitates at first but goes into it. When she does she disappears.

"Its like a portal." I say

"Correct." Simon says and we wait for Tris to come out.

Tris'POV

When I walk in the watery looking thing feels soft and cool on my body. I decided to think of something casual. The watery stuff turns pink and my clothes start to change. A mirror appears in front of me so I can see what I'm wearing.

I'm wearing a pink and white puffy long sleeve shirt, a white ruffle skirt with pink hearts, pink knee high socks and white heels. I notice my hair also changed. Its in long curls and there is a white lace bow on the side. I'm also wearing simple silver earrings.

I never thought I would say this, but I look cute!

I step out of the portal and everyone's jaw drops to the floor even my brothers.

"Stop staring." I say blushing hard. They close their mouths but still looks at me.

"Lovely. Very lovey dovey and classic." Stephen says.

"That's what mood you were in?" Zeke asks and I shrug.

"I don't know I just thought of something and this something." I explain and they nod.

Then something odd happens.

**Cliffhanger! What happened? Is everything okay? Why did the device thought that Tris was in a lovely mood? It will all be a mystery.** **Anyway I posted a new chapter of dog girl too if you are reading it. I may not be able to upload tomorrow cause I need to start to my childrens book for Georgia studies. If you're wondering yes I live in Georgia that's why my history class is called that. **

**Shout out to 46 go check out her stories. I really recommend it. Please review and favorite :)**


End file.
